


WHAT NOW?!

by nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Full of fluff, Jinmark, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Markjin, airport fight, and jinyoung is just petty, but really mark is just clueless, jinyoung is mad, mark doesn't know why, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: "Come on, Jinyoungie. You cannot be serious about this. I'm just-""Start talking to me when you're finally making sense."Jinyoung is mad. Mark is clueless. They're heading to KCON Thailand and he can't possibly handle a grumpy Jinyoung for the whole of the time being.What now?!





	WHAT NOW?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So i guess you're back here for some short read of #MarkJin lovin' :)
> 
> This has been posted in aff already but i wanted to share it here.
> 
> Heads up: this is based on this "airport" fight #MarkJin had sometime in September last year. It's a really petty fight so i decided to make a story out of it.
> 
> Why did Jinyoung walk out on Mark? Hmmm... Let's find out ;)

Mark should know better. He should. After more than five years of being with the younger, indeed, Mark should know better than to push Jinyoung to his edge especially when he's obviously near to falling from it.

Jinyoung is that type of person who loves to keep everything inside him. He smiles over simple things but gets mad over petty things. He can be a bit clingy, but some times he'll be cold. Mark doesn't know. It's always like swimming in a sea of maybe's when he's with Jinyoung.

"Here we are." Their manager announced as the van halted to a stop in front of the Incheon Airport. After two weeks of promotion, they're now headed to Bangkok for this year's Kpop Convention. They are all excited to get to perform alongside other groups in front of one of their most well loved fans - the Thai ahgases. Not to be biased because he loves all ahgases but, there's just something special with Thai ahgases.

They all got out of their respective vans. Mark is with Youngjae and Jinyoung. While the maknaes are with Jaebum and Jackson.They stood in one line as they wait for the rest to get out of the van too, so they could go inside the airport. 

While the cameras kept on flashing, Mark looked towards Jinyoung's direction. Despite of the mask covering half of his face, he could see that Jinyoung is not in a good mood right now. All throughout the ride earlier, although they sit next to each other, Jinyoung wasn't talking to him and instead, just plugged his earphones on and closed his eyes probably to take a short nap.

He understands the younger. During a busy promotion schedule, it's really hard to get a proper rest which they all long hope for. Jinyoung is probably tired and just wanting to rest. So Mark just let it slip, thinking Jinyoung might've just woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Hey hyung?" Mark heard Youngjae call him from behind.

They are now waiting for their flight to be called and everyone else from the group is busy with their phones. 

"What is it, Youngjae?" He turned to look back at the younger.

"Have I told you about this certain fan who made me sign her album, where there's this note asking who likes who, you or Jinyoung hyung." 

Mark put his phone inside his pocket as he smiled at what Youngjae has told him. He's aware of the different ships their group has. He's been in a few of these ships, and one of the most popular is his ship with Jinyoung, or as fans call them: MarkJin. He finds it cute, as well as the other members. They say, his and Jinyoung's playfulness matches each other well. When he scrolls through twitter, he always search for any markjin tags, and each tweet never fails to make him smile.

"No, not yet." Mark answered as he glanced at Jinyoung who is just two feet away from them. "So what did you say?"

Youngjae did a side glance on Jinyoung first before attending to his question. "I said Jinyoung hyung likes you." and you can call him crazy but that made Mark smile like an idiot as he gazed at Jinyoung beside him.

"Well, I cannot argue with that. Since, Jinyoungie here..." he even nudged Jinyoung's shoulder who was interrupted from whatever he is doing on his phone. "...makes it too obvious."

It was meant to be a joke. If only Jinyoung laughed, but he didn't. Only Youngjae did. But Jinyoung? He just stared at him for a couple of seconds, and Mark could swear he didn't read anything. After staring, Jinyoung just returned his focus back on his phone.

For the second time, Mark let it slip, thinking maybe Jinyoung just wasn't in the mood to joke around. 

It was when they were about to enter the boarding gates when their manager asked them about the seating arrangement in the van once they arrived in Bangkok.

"Hyung, let's go together." Yugyeom asked him, tagging Bambam along. Mark finds the idea okay, sometimes he needs the maknaes' noise to keep him awake or just to lighten and brighten the mood.

"Okay. I'll go ask Jinyoung too." Yugyeom just nodded at him as he walked over Jinyoung who is talking to their manager.

"I'll go with Jackson and Jaebum." This is what he heard Jinyoung was saying to their manager. Skipping some steps, Mark made his way beside Jinyoung.

"Hey, let's just go with Yugyeom and Bambam." Yugyeom is also next to him, listening to his conversation with Jinyoung.

"No, I'll get on the other van." this made Mark frown.

"Why?" He even pouted. "You don't like to be with me? But that's very odd of you since you always like being next to me, don't you, Jinyoungie?" Mark knew his pout will do the work. In no time, Jinyoung will change his mind and say yes to sitting next to him in the van.

He was so sure that it's gonna happen, like it always does. Whenever he asks something from the younger, at first he might say no but a while later, Jinyoung will eventually say yes. Because Mark knows, Jinyoung can't resist him.

He was still smiling, until he realizes that Jinyoung isn't amused. Even through his eyes, Mark can see a hint of disappointment and frustration in Jinyoung's warm eyes. "Will you always be like this?"

It came out like a hiss, a low hiss that only he can hear. And it had him taken aback, because Jinyoung never sounded so serious, not only that. But he also looks resigned. Without saying any thing more, Jinyoung started to walk which alerted Mark.

In one swift move, his hand gripped on the younger's arm. "Come on Jinyoungie. you cannot be serious about this. I'm just-" 

"Start talking to me when you're finally making sense."

Now what just happened? All Mark can do is watch Jinyoung's retreating back, as the younger walked towards the boarding gates. What-

"What's the problem, hyung?" Yugyeom is asking beside him. 

He is dumbfounded. Jinyoung just walked out on him, at the airport, for everyone to see. This surely will flood on twitter because he saw someone taking a video of it. God. Mark knows they looked like some couple having a fight. Why does Jinyoung need to act like that? Mark was just joking around, and it's not a new thing for Jinyoung, he's sure. He always tease the younger. What is the matter now?

"I... I don't know, Gyeom but. . . . . I think I'm in trouble."

**********

"Can I not sit with Jinyoung?" He asked the staff who is ushering him towards the other van.

When they arrived at Bangkok's airport, their manager told them about the group division in the van. It was said that Jaebum, Youngjae and Jackson are going to be in one van. While him, Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam are going to be in the other. Mark likes that setup, cause it means that he'll be with Jinyoung, but when he was about to get inside the van after the other three all got inside, the staff stopped him and told him to move to the other van.

"The van is kind of full, while the other one is still spacious. You should sit there."

But Mark is insistent. He wants to be with Jinyoung because that will give him a chance to talk to the guy properly before the convention tomorrow. Mark needs to fix this. He cannot handle a grumpy Jinyoung any longer.

"But. . . . you see. . . ." Mark then chose to be honest about his problem. "I really need to talk to Jinyoung. We both need to talk something out, otherwise, it might be a problem and that'll cause him or us both to have bad moods all through out the KCON."

Hearing this, their manager could only sigh stopping on her tracks. "Alright, let's go back." When they reached the first van where Jinyoung is, Mark asked the other staff to let him get inside. After a few insisting, the staff agreed. Mark excitedly went inside and find his seat next to Jinyoung.

"Hey." He greeted but the younger just rested his head against the window, still having his earphones plugged in. Now why is he surprised that Jinyoung could be this difficult and stubborn?

Mark saw Bambam as the younger turned his face away towards the opposite direction, and Yugyeom giving him a thumbs up. Trying to ignore the two, Mark looked at Jinyoung who is still ignoring his presence.

"I'm sorry." There, he said it. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, a while ago. It's just that, I thought you were not minding it at all, I don't know that you feel that way. If I have known, I should've been more sensitive." Looking at Jinyoung with his apologetic eyes, Mark said once again, "I'm really sorry, Jinyoungie."

Slowly, Jinyoung opened his eyes before looking back at him, while sitting right up in the process. Mark saw the younger bite his lips before talking. "You're right. I shouldn't mind. I don't have to feel all these just because of that simple matter. After all, you can like anyone else. It's not necessary that it's me. This is nonsense."

Hearing all those, Mark was a bit confused. "What are you. . . are we still talking about the incident earlier. . . or. . . "

"Never mind!" But Jinyoung is again turning his back at him, with earphones plugged in, completely back to ignoring him again. Now what is that about?

**********

Jinyoung continued on scrolling through his twitter's feed. He kept on reading more tweets under the same tag.

_A fan asked youngjae to choose "mark likes jinyoung" or "jinyoung likes mark" and youngjae chose "jinyoung likes mark" Thank you otter!_

_A fan asked if mark like jinyoung or if jinyoung likes mark and youngjae said jinyoung likes mark hahaha_

_The 1st line is "jinyoung likes mark" ?? and the second line is "mark likes jinyoung"??_

_Is this youngjae's choice? Did Youngjae choose that "jinyoung likes mark" statement? T_T OMG ~ Amazing!_

He could only grunt in frustration as he sees more and more tweets adding up to the thread he's been reading. Some of the tweets even has gifs and short videos with it. He saw this gif where he catch Mark after their Hard Carry spiel. He also saw some videos where he gave Mark's cheek a small peck. And god, Jinyoung could see how his eyes turned into heart shaped ones when looking at the older.

He hates reading those tweets about how he likes Mark and how those proofs made it too obvious for everyone else to realize it. He's not mad at Youngjae for choosing that line, but Jinyoung can't help but hope that someday, Mark's feelings would show more than how his feelings are. 

Just then, he heard a couple of knocks from his hotelroom's door. Each of them are staying in a different room since they're adults already. When Jinyoung opened the door, he saw Mark who is wearing a loose white shirt and blue pajamas. He finds it cute, but Jinyoung remembered that he's not supposed to be in a good mood. And the reason for his aggravation is right in front of him, sporting that same smile which often gets him.

Walking past him, Mark made his way to his bed and sat there. Jinyoung didn't even have to invite him in. Mark has initiative.

"I demand to know what is your problem, Park Jinyoung." Mark said all too serious that Jinyoung could just sigh. Shaking his head he said it's nothing which only made the older grunt.

But then, he saw when Mark had seen his phone, and to his horror, Mark started scrolling. Shit.

"So, it's about that question, isn't it?" He wasn't able to answer because of his warming cheeks. He's embarrassed alright. He just heard a long sigh before mark started talking again. 

"Were you really not paying close attention to everything I've been doing?" Mark sounded a bit frustrated. "I always text you and asks how you are even if we just saw each other, and even when we are staying in one dorm. I always make ramen only for the two of us, despite Yugyeom demanding that I make one for him too. I ask you out for ice cream every free night that we get and just sit by the street's corner and talk about random things until our eyelids are drooping. I always want to be with you and be next to you, Jinyoung." 

Another sigh escaped the older's lips. "Were those just nothing to you, Jinyoung? Haven't you gotten the message?" Mark's eyes narrowed at him. "Did you think I did all that just to be friendly?"

But being the stubborn man that he is, Jinyoung just shrugged, trying to hide his probably red cheeks. "How am I supposed to know? You're not one to talk."

He first saw how Mark's brow shot up, as if he finds his words unbelievable, before everything else happened too swiftly, that now, all he's feeling is the touch of Mark's soft lips against his.

When Mark broke the kiss, he's smirking. "I believe that action speaks louder than words but. . . . . alright." Mark's hand are now clasped from behind his back, keeping him close. "You need words to feel assured. That's noted." Jinyoung is flustered. "Now ask me that question."

Jinyoung's eyes went heavenwards as he tried to think of something to ask. "Uhm. . . . . . aren't you going to sleep?"

Mark grunted. "God, Park Jinyoung! Can you please-"

"Alright!" Jinyoung exclaimed, saving himself from hearing Mark's rants. "So. . . . . you like me then?"

But Mark just sighed, dreamily that is, and looked at him like he's the most beautiful thing Mark has ever laid his eyes on. Moving even closer, he felt Mark's lips brush against his again. "Even more." and another one. ". . . .even more." 

Jinyoung could swear his face is beet red right now, he could feel all his blood rushing to his face as he tried to hold stares with Mark. Without breaking their eye contact, Mark smirked. "And I'll make sure to make that obvious, just so the other guys won't get it wrong the next time."

"YAH! Can you take your hands off of each other? It's making me sick!" 

They're all in the dressing room, preparing for their performance in KCON. They're all thrilled and excited to see their fans and to hear their chants. 

But right now, Jinyoung is enjoying the sound Mark is making through humming near his ear as they were sitting beside each other on the couch. Well, he was enjoying, not until Youngjae started complaining about how clingy they both are.

"I'm only doing this for you!" Mark yelled back at the younger who is pointing at his own self, mouthing 'me?'. But Mark just sat back and nodded while his right arm is wrapping around Jinyoung's shoulder. 

"Just so you can get your facts straight."

Not minding the younger who is still complaining, Jinyoung sat back comfortably, and smiled a contented smile while holding his boyfriend's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more to say but THANK YOU FOR READING! :))))


End file.
